


Reunited

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her before she sees him.<br/>" I once heard that a smile was a curve that sets everything straight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies. I haven't had time to check this over and spell check it, etc.

He sees her before she sees him. She's sitting there, towering over a dead body. For a second he thinks she's crying but as he moves closer he sees that she's not. Of course she isn't. She promised him she'd never cry again. She's sitting there just staring at the body. Did she know the man that once owned this body? He swallows tightly before moving closer to her. She still doesn't notice him.

His knees buckle as he lowers himself to the ground. He's crying. Crying tears of joy. She was there. Wasn't she? Beth. His beloved Beth. He was urging to see her but now seeing her wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. He needed to know she was really there and that this wasn't just a sick dream.

He staggered to his feet moving closer towards her. That's when she seen him. Her neck snapped in his direction quickly and within a flash she had her gun pointing right at him. Her pale blue eyes narrowed as they connected with his. At first all he could feel was anger in her eyes, but something lit up. Recognition. Beth's hands dropped to her side and she stood there. Staring. Watching. 

Daryl stopped, balancing her gaze. He let out a grunt as he took another step. Pain filling his whole body. Beth watched him carefully and for a second he thought she was going to make him walk all the way over to her. What she did do surprised him.

She lunged towards him, ignoring every pain in her body. Her ripped up shoes slapped against the pavement as she sprinted towards him. When she reached them there was a loud sound of bodies hitting and then he felt a sharp pain. He didn't know he was laying on the ground until he looked up and seen Beth lingering over him. Just the touch of her made him forget all the pain. 

Her touch was intoxicating. He remembered her familiar smell of cinamon mixed with so many other scents. Her salty cinnamon smell filled his nostrils, fueling the blood that ran thick throughout his veins. His whole existence shook with nothing but pure happiness.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever. Silence. He was beginning to hate the silence. Beth must've been hating it, too. For she broke the silence with simple words. Words that explained exactly how Daryl felt.

" Did you miss me, Dixon?"

He stared at her. Taking in all features. He forgot how much he loved how beautifully shaped her face was, how her blue eyes glowed brighter than anything he had ever saw before. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to screw anything up. But when he thought about it he realized there was nothing more to screw up.

" Greene I ain't ever letting you out of my sight again." 

A smile curved Beth's face as she stared down at him. He waited to see what she was going to say. A million things must've been running through her mind. A million things were running through his mind. 

" So I was right then? I knew you'd miss me." 

She said before grinning widely.

" You can smile now. I'm really here. I once heard that a smile is a curve that sets everything straight."

Daryl smiled at this.

" Now that's better."

Beth smirked.

" I once heard that I shouldn't ever say something that I dunno know. Well I said we'd never see Rick and the others again. Shouldn't 'ave said that. 'Cause I was wrong." 

Beth's whole face lit up at this. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but instead closed it and decided to go with smiling instead.

She was right. A smile was the only thing that sets everything straight. Daryl smiled. Everything was going to be fine. That's when he realized she was still on him. His happiness caused him to be in a playful mood.

" Now girl. Ya' gonna get off me? Ya' aren't as light as you look."

He playfully teased.

**Author's Note:**

> So tomorrow is the episode!! I'll be making another 1 chapter fanfic of what I think will happen tonight. :)


End file.
